Orphans Beloved-Father's DayII
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later


Orphans Beloved: "Father's Day…II"

Summary: : Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Neolution children's habitat…

June 15, 2014…

"I want my mommie…She's going to be mad at you." Kira, arms folded.

"We can't everything we want, Kira." Rachel, coolly from her seat on the bed. "We can have many things in life, far better than what your so-called mother could give you, but we cannot have everything. Sarah was not a good mother to you, but I…" she reached for her. Kira backing away, angry wave of hands… "NO!"

"Mommie will hurt you. And Auntie Helena and the other aunties will help her." Cold stare. "Send me home."

"She let the doctor hurt you for Cosima. She doesn't cherish you as I do." Rachel tried, desperately.

"I wanted to help Auntie Cosima. Mommie just asked. I won't stay here."

"At least, call me Aunt Rachel…" Rachel, winning tone, smile.

"No. Even Aunt Helena wouldn't take me from Mummy. You don't get to be my auntie. You're bad." Note of finality, arms grimly folded.

"I'm not bad, Kira…" pleading tone. "I just know what's best for you…As my adoptive father did…Sarah will only ruin your life, put you in danger."

"Let me go home. Or my mommie and my aunties and Mrs. S and Felix will hurt you."

"Will they?" cold tone. "Well, perhaps I'll hurt them."

"You are bad." Kira, calmly. "I don't want you for my auntie."

Rachel rose, trembling… "Be that as it may, you are staying with me, Kira."

"No." Kira shook head. "I'm sorry you have to stay here but I won't."

Rachel, standing by the bed, a tear running. "We have to do many things in life we don't want to do. You'll need to be learning that, Kira." She turned to go…

Sob… "Please let me go home…" Rachel halted…Frozen…

Please me let me go…Home…She pictured herself, a weeping child, with Aldous trying to comfort her.

"Sweetheart, this must be your home now. Your mother and father were hurt as I told you. They're gone, Rachel. I'm so sorry but it's the way things are." He sat by her on the same bed. "But I will try to take care of you as a parent, like a dad and a mum…"

"You aren't my dad or my mum, Uncle Aldous…"

"I know dear, but we have to make the best of things. And we will…"

She felt Kira's hand touching…She looked down… "Please, I don't want mummy to have to hurt you. Let me go?" tears running.

"Why won't you listen, Kira? I listened…"

"Yes…" Aldous' voice…She looked over to see him…Dressed in lab coat, twinkling smile…

Aldous…

"You listened…But your parents were dead, at least we really believed they were. There wasn't an alternative."

"Then…" Rachel eyed his smiling face… "I should have Sarah killed? Leave no alternative?"

"Rachel…" sigh…

"Tell me what to do, Aldous? I don't know what to do…" tear running…

Kira eyeing the stricken face…

"I should be strong…That's what to be done, yes?" Rachel murmured.

"Oh, sweetheart…Kids…?" Aldous shrugged…Smiling…

"I'm not the one to advise you, dear…I was truly a monster. But…" shrug.

"The one good thing in my life was that I did love you…All of you…But especially you…" grin.

Lightly sings...

"That's my daughter in the water  
everything she owns I bought her  
Everything she owns.  
That's my daughter in the water,  
everything she knows I taught her.  
Everything she knows…" shrug.

"Everything I say  
she takes to heart.  
Everything she takes  
she takes apart.

That's my daughter in the water  
every time she fell I caught her.  
Every time she fell.  
That's my daughter in the water,  
I lost every time I fought her.  
Yea, I lost every time.

Every time she blinks  
she strikes somebody blind.  
Everything she thinks  
blows her tiny mind.  
That's my daughter in the water,  
who'd have ever thought her?  
Who'd have ever thought?  
That's my daughter in the water,  
I lost everytime I fought her  
Yea, I lost every time."

"Aldous…" Rachel gasped… "I don't hate you…"

"You should, dear heart…I ruined your life and killed your mother." sigh. "But, your parents weren't the best of parents. Beware of that…" he eyed her sternly. "It wasn't all for Neolution or Dyad…I did want to keep you safe, all of you."

"I will keep Kira safe…I will…"

"No, dear heart…Sarah's not the danger. You, my darling, are the child of monsters…And I'm one, the one who did love you."

"Aldous…" she wept.

"Goodbye, my daughter…In the water…Don't let it end like this, darling. Don't be like us. Let me leave one good thing behind." he disappeared.

"Aldous…"

She looked round…

"Kira?...Kira!"

Purse opened on the bed! She hurried over to find the card key for the room gone…Looking to the door. Hurrying out…

"Kira!...Kira!" she reached a glassed hallway and peered out to see Kira running across the street…

"Ms. Duncan!" a security agent raced to her. "You seem upset. Anything wrong?!"

"What?" she eyed him a moment.

"No, nothing's wrong…I…I was just upset about Dr. Leekie." She gave a wan smile.

"After all, it's Father's Day." She noted.


End file.
